My most precious thoughts
by magaly05
Summary: Ok so I'm writing my poems again, and I will be posting them here. As of now my list contains IT,MY LOVE,Walking Away, Do I Know You? more will come, please R&R The 6th one is up! please read
1. IT

**A/N: I wrote this quite some time ago. Chachi and I got this crazy idea of posting it on here and letting you decide what "IT" is. So please read and review, on your reviews leave your opinion on who or what you believe IT is. I will contact the person that is the closest and further details will be discussed.**

**It**

**It's** like a plague

That consumes my thoughts,

Blurs my head and runs through my veins.

How can something cause me pleasure,

While it puts me through so much pain?

To **It** I'm a slave,

Tied down, embraced, with arms like chains.

The more time that passes

The more my heart is left with irremovable stains.

**It** makes me feel like I'm above all,

No matter how high I go, I will never fall.

How can **It** bring me down,

Yet fill me up with pride and make me stand tall?

I won't listen to anyone's opinion when they call,

How can something that makes me feel so good

Ever hurt me, at all?

They say **It's **filled with lies

And when **It **leaves me

My heart will turn to solid ice.

That no emotion will be seen,

Not even through my eyes.

That no one will be able to hear

Or pay attention to my silent cries.

That when **It's** done with me,

That good feeling just dies.

**A/N: Well I hope you found this worthy of your time. Please read and review, and remember to leave your ideas as to what "IT" is. Hope to hear from you soon. Bye**


	2. My Love

My Love

Giving you my heart; shatters it.

Giving you my soul; harms me.

Giving you my body; bruises it.

Giving you my thoughts; clouds them.

Giving you my sanity; diminishes it.

Giving you my strength; weakens me.

Giving you my person; changes me.

Giving you my time; wastes it.

Giving you my kisses; poisons me.

Giving you another look; blinds me.

Giving you my voice; mutes me.

Giving you my breath; chokes me.

Giving you my all; destroys it.

Giving you my dreams; darkens them.

Giving you my laughter; saddens it.

Giving you my truth self; mocks me.

Giving you my hope; discourages me.

Giving you my heaven; burns it.

Giving you my happiness; angers me.

Giving you my sorrows; increases them.

Giving you my passion; restrains it.

Giving you my pleasures; tortures me.

Giving you my comfort; afflicts me.

Giving you my joy; pains me.

Yet, giving you my _**LOVE**_;** completes** me.


	3. Walking Away

**A/N: Ok here's a poem about… well you tell me what it's about. =) please R&R.**

**Walking Away**

_(Breath deep,_

_Calm down,_

_Get a grip,_

_Look down,_

_Breath slow,_

_Before your heart skips a beat.)_

Turn to face him

He looks so proud

Gazing at the treasure

Most recently found

His new girl embraces him

And I feel tears

Threatening to damp my skin.

I look up

And smile

He smiles back

I feel the time stop,

If only for a while.

He signals me

To come over

I pretend no to see

And leave things

As they should be.

_(Walk away, Walk away_

_If he catches up_

_He'll want you to stay)_

I turn around

Tell him I'm late

He catches up

Grabs my arm

Says talking to him

Won't bring any harm

Right?... wrong.

This is then I do

the hardest thing

I've ever done

I tell him "I have to go"

He releases my hand

And I walk away

That moment

In my mind

Will forever stay

_(Breath in, don't shout_

_Walk away_

_Don't forget_

_He'll find out_

_Breath deep, Breath slow_

_It was necessary_

_And he'll know.)_


	4. Do I know you?

**A/N: Ok here's another one. Please R&R. I greatly appreciate all of your reviews. **

Do I know you?

You have beautiful eyes,

They hypnotize.

Your wonderful smile,

Makes all the pain worth while.

Your voice is strong and sweet,

It can make any heart skip a beat.

Your hands give protection,

When they caress they give off affection.

Your kiss is a lot like honey,

It can turn the darkest day sunny.

All these facts, trust, are true,

But do I know You?

I know what you're going to say

Even before you say a word.

With just the expressions on your face

I can tell if you're sad, mad, tired, or bored.

When you're worried

You pass your hand through your hair

You don't need to elaborate on what you feel

Your expressions are all there

I know perhaps what you're going to do

But do I know you?


	5. Dream

**A/N: Hope you like it. Thank you to every one that has Reviewed it means alot to me. Special thanks to "SheWhoDreamsofSilverAndGold" for your kind words.**

**Dream**

There we are,

Sitting together.

You hold me strong,

And closer than ever.

You whisper softly,

But loud enough for me to hear,

I ll always be there

to fight away your fears.

Your sweet words

Almost break me to tears.

With a gentle touch

The side of my face you caress,

The world could end

And I would care less.

Your lips press

Slowly against mine

In our kiss,

We have the power

To stop time.

But not all things

Are what they seem

Because I open my eyes

To realize it s just a dream.

**As always R&R just press the little gray button in the middle of the screen. Much thanks in advance!**


	6. I Try

**A/N: Hello, I am really glad everyone is enjoying my poems. Ok here's one that is written in Kagome's POV it's her trying to fight her feelings about Inuyasha. Enjoy!! and ofcourse R&R**

**I try**

I try not to sleep

Because I see you in my dreams.

I turn around and

You're everywhere it seems.

*

I try not to sigh

Because with every breath I take

You get stuck in my soul.

Once you're there

I can get rid of you no more.

And I don't know how long before I break.

*

I try not to talk

Because you're in every word I speak

Next to you I find

Everything it is that I seek.

*

I try not to think

Because you're in everyone of my thoughts

You will cloud my mind

It won't matter how hard I fought

How do you do it?

I don't know.

But you need to be around

So I can regain control.

If you go through the same thing

You never let it show.

*

I try not to be weak

And not speak of what I feel

I want to keep the last of my dignity

And not crumble at your feet.

But every second that passes by

Brings me closer to my defeat.


	7. Memories

**Memories**

_Forget the past it just won't last_

*

It's easy you say

Those recollections in your mind

Just won't stay, and it's easier

If you allow them to fade away

It's easy for you

In this game you play

*

_Because the future comes by too fast_

*

That soon I won't even remember you

Perhaps you're right,

Perhaps it's true,

But for me it's not the same

I don't think I can forget you

To let you slip from my mind

Would be a shame

But maybe it would alleviate my pain

*

_Forget the past it fades too fast_

*

That memories will soon be, just that

Things to remember.

No longer events that

You relive and make you tremble

*

_Because the future leaves them in the past_


	8. No more waiting

**A/N: A little bit about this one, it's written in Kagome POV. Please R&R**

**No More Waiting**

I couldn't wait

To see my reflection in your eyes

Where the answer

To my entire questions lie.

-

I couldn't wait

For you to embrace me

To get the feeling of protection

For you to shower me

With your tenderness and affection

-

I couldn't wait

To again have fun

There were so many things

That weren't said or done

-

I couldn't wait

To speak to you

To finally confess that

My feelings for you are true.

-

I couldn't wait

To hear you say

The simple words I long to hear

For you to say, "I love you"

And eradicate my fears.

-

I couldn't wait

To come back home

Home… that sweet place were you reside

Next to you is where I belong .

-

As I approach my destination

I hear your voice and I seem to sore

You hold me in your arms

And I wait no more


	9. New Found Love

**A/N: This one is in Inuyasha POV. Enjoy!**

**New Found Love**

Small orbs of molten honey

I instantly fell in love

Looked into your eyes and

That instant I swore to protect you at all cost

*

All apprehension fell apart

I was no longer frightened

I am prepared for the new life

That I am about to start

*

You are just so tiny, delicate and fragile

I lightly touch your cheek

And the look you give me

Melts my heart and makes me smile

*

I hold your hand in mine

And unshed tears cloud my vision

But you little smile

Tells me everything will be fine

*

My entire life now makes sense

With you and my heart

I will never have to look

For anther source of strength

*

Who would have known someone so small,

Could bring this enormous amount joy

One look at you fills my with pride

And makes me stand tall

*

I hold up my newborn son, my heart swells

Still so small but I know you will grow big and strong

But until you do,

You will always have your father to keep you safe from harm.

****

**Please R&R**


	10. Of Love and Hate

**A/N: Ok I know it's been a while since I updated my poems so here is this one. It is written in Kagome POV enjoy!**

_**Of Love and Hate**_

_Oh how I hate you!!_

_  
_I detest you so much!  
I do not know how else to express the way I feel  
Every time your mouth opens you destroy a little part of my soul.

_Oh how I love you!!  
_

I love you so much!  
I do not know how else to express the way I feel  
Every time your mouth opens you give hope and caress my soul.

_Oh how I hate you!!  
_

Rage courses through my veins!  
Your comments make my blood boil  
You have the power to produce emotions and I have no control.

_Oh how I love you!!  
_

Ecstasy courses through my veins!  
Your comments make my heart sing  
You have the power to produce emotions and I have no control.

_Oh how I hate you!!  
_

I wish you would shut up!  
I am so irritated that words blurt out without thinking  
Uttering incoherent sounds becomes my only defense against your sharp tongue.

_Oh how I love you!!  
_

I wish you would speak up!  
I am so delighted that words blurt out without thinking  
Uttering incoherent sounds becomes the only way to convey my emotions.

_Oh how I hate you!!  
_

My mind works overtime  
Trying to decipher your mixed messages  
Do you really care about me or am I something you do for fun?

_Oh how I love you!!  
_

But mind works overtime  
Trying to decipher your mixed messages  
Do you really care about me or am I something you do for fun?

_In this game of love and hate  
I will be the winner in the end!  
_

You have made me love you  
As the sky is my witness you will pay  
I will make you fall in love, and with me forever you will stay.

**As always please R&R. If you're keeping up with my fics please read my latest one 'Hold your breath' please R&R**


	11. You

**A/N: I am so sorry. For everyone that follows my writing I am so sorry that I haven't updated recently. I've been having a lot of problems, and been under a lot of stress. Well this one is dedicated to… well if you're reading this you know who you are. =) Thank you so much for being there for me.**

**You**

Heartfelt affection… with every spoken word

Genuine friendship… when I am the loneliest

Warm embraces… on cold bitter nights

Boosts of confidence… when my self esteem is low

Breaths of fresh air… when I feel about to suffocate

My knight in shining armor… when I feel in distress

Sweet candied kisses… that mend my broken heart

A refreshing morning… after a sleepless night

A shoulder to cry on… when emotions run loose

A light in the dark… to guide me when I'm lost

A beautiful smile… when my reality seems without hope

The friendly hand offered… after I have fallen

Extra strength… when my body is frail

A bridge providing safe passage… across my sea of agony

Hope filled eyes… when I believe I'm about to break

A burst of laughter… in the most sadden moments

An array of colors… when my world is dark and gray

A break in the clouds… when my sky is stormy

Above all… the finest of friends

That's what you are to me

**A/N: Well what do you guys think? As always reviews are very much appreciated =)**


	12. Words unspoken

**A/N: Wow that was a super long break wasn't it? I am really sorry to all who read my work, I've just been having alot of personal issues. I pormise to update soon. This poem the bold=words spoken **_italic=words thought _standard=person explaining the situation. **if i didnt explain myself very well im sorry =( i cant think very well at the moment.**

You talk to me and give me advise

...I say in my mind what I will never build up the courage to say

*

**Talk louder, I can't hear you**

..._Every time I speak up, you seem to ignore my words_

**Have confidence, I can't see you**

_...Every time I show up, you seem to think I'm invisable_

**Leave your mark, I don't know where you've been**

_...Everytime I try to make a difference, you seem to take it for granted_

**Open your eyes, I don't know what your vision is**

_...Everytime I tell you my illusion, you seem to think its a foolish daydream_

**Take a deep breath, I can see you're getting anxious**

_...Everytime I try to breath, you seem to make me choke_

**Have a little courage, I can see panic in your eyes**

_...Everytime I build up the nerve, you insert fear into my calm world_

**Be a little more bold, no one will take notice if you're shy**

_...You're right... I'm stading right infront and YOU can't see through my coyness_

_*_

I can only sit here and nod at everything you say...

...Secretly hoping that you'll see how much I need you... and never go away.

**I hope you enjoyed it. As always read and review. thanks**


	13. Fear

Fear

Your palms start sweating

Your heart starts racing uncontrollably

Your breaths get more and more shallow

Chills run up and down your spine

You break into a cold sweat

You get a knot in the pit of your stomach

Eyes get blurry with unshed tears

Your mind begins to race with panicked thoughts

Raw emotions take control not matter how much you fight

Coherent thoughts are second guessed

You are thrown back to primal instinct

And your only instinct is to survive


	14. Cruel?

**A/N: Ok I know I haven't updated my poems, in like forever, but I have been writting so here is one of six new poems that I am going to post, as a late holiday present. =)**

Cruel?

Some people ask, 'Why is love so cruel?'

But it's not loves' fault that we're such fools.

We give our heart out and expect one back

But, love's not simple, and that's a fact.

Kisses aren't promises

And embraces aren't contracts.

They say, 'I love you so'

and you suddenly don't realize,

That your heart they've stole.

You think you know a person well

But, it's more than a face can tell.

Their 'I love yous' turn to 'I don't want to hear your crap'

And their 'I miss yous' into 'Don't call back.'

So you see it's not loves' fault,

that we're such martyrs.

We don't have to stop loving,

We just have to love smarter.

**As always please read and review =)**


	15. Hurting

Hurting

I'll dry my own tears

And fight my own fears.

I no longer need you,

So don't come near.

You broke my heart,

But I won't fall apart,

I'm much stronger than you thought.

I've gone through this several times before,

And look at me… I ache no more.

You hurt me bad, I won't deny,

But I'll tell you this, because of you

I will not die.

I will not implore you to come back,

Hell, I won't even cry.

Soon I will forget you,

As more time passes by.


	16. Thank you

**Okies, poem number 3 of the six. =)**

**Thank You**

I should be sad, I should be mad,

But I won't give you that pleasure.

I won't cry and I won't plead,

I may not have you, but I still have my self-control.

I'm actually writing this to thank you,

You stopped me right before.

I fully gave myself to you.

I loved you a lot, I can't deny,

But now I can finally talk about you and not cry.

I'm not mad, you have to know that

I'm just glad you didn't make up an act,

You just said it's over and turned your back.

Thanks to you I can write again,

You woke up the inspiration deep with-in.

Even though, it wasn't the best way,

"Thank You" I still have to say.

And I hope you're happy, 'cause I will be

If you don't believe me, just wait and see.


	17. My Fault

My Fault

What did I do to deserve all of this?

Oh, now I remember… it was loving the feelings,

And how my heart stopped every time we kissed.

I probably deserved everything you did,

You're right, I'm not pretty, too naïve, and just not worth it…

Oh, please who am I trying to fool?

If I say it was my fault it would be a bunch of bull.

I did everything you ever asked or said

And yet you made me weep and wish I was dead.

Don't get me wrong, I don't want you to feel bad,

You showed my the real side of you,

And for that I am glad.

So move on and so will I,

And I hope in the future you won't go through

What I went by.


	18. Never

**Never**

Never will someone care about you in this way,

Never will I completely give my heart away.

Never will someone love you the way I loved you,

Never will you find someone that is such a fool.

Never will you find someone that will do anything,

No questions asked.

Well you can forget about all that, it's in the past.

I won't make the same mistake twice,

Because thanks to you, my heart is like ice.

You might never get to read this,

And saying that I would mind is ludicrous,

Cause I want you to know that no one

Has hurt me the way you did.


	19. I want to know

**I want to know**

I don't know how to say it

I don't even know if I want to feel this.

I'm scared to try and be rejected,

Or maybe I'm afraid to finally be accepted.

Every time I open my mouth to speak

I end up with an insult and sigh in defeat.

I don't know if you can tell,

I don't mean what I say, I try to stop myself but fail.

You know I'm no good with words

I don't know how to express myself, and I don't want to get hurt.

So instead I end up hindering you

I'm just so tied up in my emotions that I don't know what to do.

I don't know how you might feel

And I don't know if it could be real.

Maybe I'm reading too much into this

But every time our eyes meet, I'm more convinced that it is

So next time I see you,

If you get an urge to hold me, don't fight it.

Remember I'm just scared,

I love you, I just don't want to admit it.


	20. Promises

Never to leave me,

Never to stray.

Never to join in the cruel,

Games people play.

*

Never to hurt me,

To always be here.

You knew to be alone,

Was my greatest fear.

*

To always be sweet

To never stop loving,

To always be charming

To never stop caring.

*

To hold me each night

And kiss me each morning.

To touch me in ways,

That leave my body yearning.

*

Never to maim,

And always protect.

Too bad not all promises

Are forever kept.


	21. Forever

**FOREVER**

You promised me forever

And granted me two years.

You knew… losing you has always

Been my one and only fear.

*

You promised me forever,

You'd fight away my fears.

You said I'll always…care for you,

And now you're the cause of my tears.

*

You promised me forever,

To hold me if my heart shattered.

You said I'll always… protect you,

Didn't expect you to be the one to cause the scatter.

*

You promised me forever,

To rescue me and take me away.

You said I'll always… be here for you,

And I've never felt more abandoned than today.

*

You promised me forever,

To lend a helping hand and a soothing tone.

You said I'll always… listen,

And now you won't even pick up the phone.

*

You promised me forever,

To keep in touch until the end of the world.

You said I'll always… call,

And now it's been months with no word.

*

You promised me forever

But it's still now and you're gone.

You said I'll always… be with you,

And now everything is over and done.

*

You promised me forever

We'd never be apart.

But I guess lying,

Is a growing art.

*

You promised me forever,

Never to be alone.

You said I'll always… Love You,

And yet today… you're gone.


	22. Why I love you

**A/N: Ok I'm posting this one for **_**RaInbOw-M0nk3y '-' **_**R.M wanted me to post something sweet and this is what I wrote. It's for my one and only, and now on with poem before I get all mushy and stuff.**

You asked my one day,

"Why do you love me?"

Caught me off guard and didn't know what to say.

Thought it over and struggled to get it in words,

But I think I finally have it down today.

*

I'm so clumsy all the time,

Yet you console me when I cry.

I'm bitchy for no reason,

You come and save me from myself no matter the season.

I ignore you when I'm busy,

You listen to me even when my nagging makes you dizzy.

When I want attention, I make a scene,

You let me express myself even if I tend to scream.

*

I'm complex and confusing,

You see through it and think I'm amazing.

I'm so imperfect and a klutz,

But to you I'm ideal, no ifs, ands, or buts.

I'm pessimistic, and if left on my own I fall into an abyss,

But no matter what I do, I'm always your princess.

I have no idea why you love me,

But that's why I love you.


	23. Inspiration

**A/N: Ok I know what you are thinking... but save it. lol I'm dedicating this poem to a ver close friend of mine. He's been having a hard time, so this is an effort to make him smile. He's one of the loveliest people that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting (he has only one problem, he doesn't know how special he is) so this is for him. =) **

**Inspiration**

Your pain inspires tears,

Your tears inspire thoughts asking, "why?",

You thoughts inspire my ideas,

Your ideas inspire my writing,

Your letters inspire happiness,

Your happiness inspires the sparkle in my eye,

Your eyes inspire smiles,

Your lips inspire kisses,

Your kisses inspire caresses,

Your touch inspires love,

and you my love... inspire me.


	24. Left Behind

*Left Behind*

Everything seems to close in on me.

How did this happen when just yesterday,

I felt so free?

"_**Why?" **_

My sunny sky has turned gray.

Everything is so dark around me,

That I can't tell night from day.

I tried to do everything right.

I'm trying to hold back the tears,

But I'm losing the fight.

"_**I have too, but everything will be okay."**_

That's what you said… but how can I believe you?

When you also said _"forever I will stay."_

The rain begins to fall to hide my tears.

As I see you walk away…

Taking with you all my hopes… leaving me only tangible fears.

The seal on my lips is broken…

"**I hope it's not hard to find…"**

I see confusion in your eyes as your _**"What?" **_is spoken.

"_**That which you are looking for… and the reason**_

_**You're leaving me behind."**_

**A/N: as always please read and review. =D**


	25. Save you from me

**Save you from me**

Run away as fast as you can,

My love is like quick sand.

So walk away and never turn back,

Before I turn your sky from blue to black.

Go away, save yourself from me,

I'm telling you now, I'm not worthy of you.

That you turn your back on me is my only plea,

Go on before I decide to hide the truth.

Incase you decide to stay, be warned,

I tend to hurt and maim.

I know how to deceive in every way and form,

My heart is not the one you can tame.

I'm not an angel sent down to rescue you,

I'm not good for you, don't think I'm lying.

Because every word I say is true,

In the end you'll be the only one crying.

I always destroy what I love, I try to stop but can't,

So I'm letting you leave, go on be happy and free.

Hope you can see that all I want,

Is to save you from me.


	26. Broken Female POV

**A/N: Sorry I havent updated, my life is complicated to say the least. Anyway this poem is in two parts the female POV and the male POV of the same realtionship. Hope you enjoy both poems. Please R&R**

**Broken**

I love him so much

Don't know how to describe how I feel

When it's good, it's wonderful

But it always goes bad, I know it will

.

I don't even get a second glance

In front of him with my heart bleeding

He doesn't care, but if I let go I feel so lost

I can't even feel myself breathing

.

He stops me and holds me close

As I try to get away from him, "I need you."

He always knows what to say

I believe him even though I know it's not true.

.

My heart shatters

But its ok, I like the pain

Makes me feel alive

When it courses through my veins

.

When we're apart it's like a knot in my throat

I can't breathe when I'm around him

Then he gives my mouth to mouth right before I choke

This love-hate makes me want to scream

.

I catch him in a lie

Once again he tears my heart out of my chest

It doesn't seem to matter if I cry

I'm not enough even when I try my best

.

Every time I get tired of this

I tell him how I feel and he just stands there

I'm going crazy, I give him my everything

It just doesn't seem fair

.

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

He always sounds sincere

"Baby come back, it's not you it's me."

He calms me and wipes away my tears

.

My heart shatters

But its ok, I like the pain

Makes me feel alive

When it courses through my veins

.

When we're apart it's like a knot in my throat

I can't breathe when I'm around him

Then he gives my mouth to mouth right before I choke

This love-hate makes me want to scream

.

I know I should walk away

But his love gets me high

It's like the more I suffer

The higher I fly

.

"Hear me out, I can't let you go."

I forgive him as I look into his eyes

"Without you, my death will be slow."

I'm starting to like the way he lies'

.

He will let me burn

When he sets my heart on fire

I'm getting used to being hurt

That's the price for loving a liar

.

My heart shatters

But its ok, I like the pain

Makes me feel alive

When it courses through my veins

.

When we're apart it's like a knot in my throat

I can't breathe when he's with me

I love and hate him; I even smile when it hurts

And we'll kisses our wounds when they bruise the skin


	27. Broken Male POV

**A/N: Ok here is the male POV enjoy, as usual R&R**

**Broken**

I love her so much

Don't know how to describe how I feel

When it's good, it's wonderful

But then she stabs my heart with cold steel

.

I can't look at her when she's stands before me

Her heart in her hands bleeding

She thinks I don't care but,

I have to look away to make sure I'm breathing

.

I have to apologize before she goes away

She tries to pull away, "I need you."

I'll say anything to make her stay

I hope she believes me, if she does I'll make it true

.

I see her heart shatter

Every time I cause her pain

I can't help it

When jealousy courses through my veins

.

When we're apart it's like I'm about to suffocate

I can't breathe when she's around me

She resurrects me right before I asphyxiate

I don't want to hurt her, but I say things I don't mean

.

Promised it wouldn't happen any more

Yet again caught in a lie

I try to watch what I say to her

But once again I made her cry

.

We both say things we don't mean

I try to let her walk away, but I love her too much

We let anger take us over, she's the same as me

She hates me but gives in to my touch

.

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

This love-hate is so insane

"Baby come back, it's not you it's me."

She forgives me and we start over again

.

I see her heart shatter

Every time I cause her pain

I can't help it

When jealousy courses through my veins

.

When we're apart it's like I'm about to suffocate

I can't breathe when she's around me

She resurrects me right before I asphyxiate

I don't want to hurt her, but I say things I don't mean

.

I know I should let her walk away

But this love gets me high

It's like the more I suffer

The higher I fly

.

"Hear me out, I can't let you go."

Can't she tell I'm sincere?

"Without you, my death will be slow."

I let her know that losing her is my greatest fear

.

Set her heart on fire then apologize

I just stand there and gaze at the fire

Even though I promised it's the last time

I'll keep saying I'm sorry because I know I'm a liar

.

I see her heart shatter

Every time I cause her pain

I can't help it

When jealousy courses through my veins

.

When we're apart it's like a knot in my throat

I can't breathe when she's with me

I love and hate her, I even smile when it hurts

And we'll kisses our wounds when they bruise the skin


	28. Beautiful

Beautiful

What a sight to behold

Ebony and Ivory entwined

A story of such beauty never told

Such perfection is hard to find

Porcelain arms reach out for me

They promise to love and set me free

Amber eyes are all I see

The peace within comforts me

A sweet voice entrances me

Like a siren leading me out to sea

I will follow its song and I won't stray

Those golden orbs will lead my way

With this beauty I want to stay

For as long as a night has its day

The further I walk the more I trust

Though at time I may want to look back

To follow the beauty is a must

A look in my eyes is enough to set me back on track

I'm reassured and will obey not matter what

As my free will is stripped away

Resistance is a battle no longer fought

It seem lost in this beauty I will forever stay


	29. Alone with my thoughts

A/N: this one isnt mine, but still let me know what you think

Alone with my thoughts.

Secluded in a vast sea of loneliness, and I am but a single drop.

An insignificant speckle of emotion.

So come... Come drink of the brine.

Have enjoyment, though I wallow alone.

For loneliness bares no company in the eyes of a visitor.

It holds no refuge in the arms of an enemy.

And bares no witness to the shame which I call myself…

.

Argumentative, whilst my emotions swell with the fabric of my being.

My friend sorrow joins me for another visit.

And while we dance in the river of madness I have created.

I ponder.

Was it my very madness which has bought me to rejoice with my sorrow…

Or was it the very river that sorrow madly loved?


	30. Encanto

**A/N: hope you like it.**

**ENCANTO**

staring into pools of ench_**A**_nting green

never have I seen anything so enthra_**L**_ling

such a sight is _**E**_ntrancing and fascinating

consuming me with a feeling so e_**X**_hilarating

.

_**A**_ smile radiates and delight envelopes everything

that scene so captivati_**N**_g; it is almost spellbinding

you cannot help but left completely amaze_**D**_

with a smil_**E**_ that gorgeous face should always be graced

.

Wo_**R**_ds are spoken like a beautiful melody

the alluring sound _**J**_ust brings a sense of harmony

an incredible v_**O**_ice simply mesmerizing

all it takes is one time to agree that its hyp_**N**_otizing

.

i fail in my attempt to describe, word_**S**_ seem to betray me

there doesn't _**S**_eem to be enough to illustrate what i see

perhaps you could, if you could see what i d_**O**_

a_**N**_d yet maybe you would be left enraptured too


	31. Torn

**A/N: This is a poem I wrote thanks to inspiration from a really amazing person. Some of the lines are taken word for word from him, I have permission to use them. I hope that I was able to tell your story in a way that makes you proud. The poem is called Torn, because that's how I felt when he told me his story.**

**Torn**

You were like an angel at first...

your love made my heart trust...

I lost myself in you..

I lived through you...

granted you, your every wish and need...

things started to change...

when you started acting strange...

Then I saw your true colors...

Your beauty was only skin deep...

You took what you found...

and tore me down.

The more i tried...

the more you destroyed my pride...

You made sure my feelings died...

and i cried...

Then the love was gone...

and you had won...

and no matter how much i tried...

I couldn't seem to describe...

just how completely broken I felt inside.

nothing to think about...

that didn't have to do... with you.

nothing to do...

because I did everything with you...

i lost myself inside your world...

everything revolved around you...

you were my drug...

my habit...

you were the center of my universe...

so when she walked out of it...

it was thrown off center...

then it was empty.

and darkness surrounded me.

and pain consumed me.

and i was lost.

and it hurt just as bad as being with you...

yet I don't know...

how can you love someone...

who treats you that way...

maybe that's all you were...

a habit...

my addiction...

because how can you love someone...

that hurts you so bad...

I have no idea if the feeling was love...

but habit makes sense.

I am done.

My love for you is gone.


	32. Eu Amo Você

Eu Amo Você

Our love is just so different;

And in its uniqueness it becomes so utterly divine.

So much more than mere fondness…

It is devoted affection and candid passion, so incredibly sublime.

In it we find everything; that which is both known and unknown,

Another love that rivals ours in this world you will not find.

Our physical encounter, has yet to come true,

And yet when we give into it, we will surely find what we seek.

A simple touch, overwhelmed with sensations and emotions,

Where this could possibly lead, one can only predict.

A single moment so perfect, so beautiful, so completely complex,

That when we are lost in each other, we have no need to speak.

A love that's always so sincere, so absolutely unyielding,

So incredibly intense, that only in each other's presence do we feel complete.

Always so fervent, so avid and eager,

But unlike lust, this yearning is more than just skin deep.

Our love is like this, but only when it comes to you…when it comes to me,

When we are together, the connection to a life outside these walls we sever.

For a brief instant nothing else matters, only you and only me,

We succumb to raw desire only for an instant, a moment that feels like forever.

For all eternity our eccentric type of love will remain unchanged,

Maybe in a different time, a different life, we'll have a chance to be together.


End file.
